


Dreams

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

 

Rodney dreams of unsolvable equations, of Nobel prizes and ZPM's, at least that's what he tells anyone who asks. At night when all is quiet and the city sleeps Rodney dreams of a life he could have, if only he tried. He dreams of John. He dreams of warm kisses, sweaty bodies and clumsy declarations of forever. When he wakes, he asks John what he dreamt about.

John says he dreams about flying, space and the life he once had. What he doesn't tell is that he also dreams about Rodney too. He dreams of a life he now wants.


End file.
